


Is your love strong enough?

by yamaneko19xx



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Drugs, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaneko19xx/pseuds/yamaneko19xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning! Major MGSV TPP ending spoilers. </p><p>Ocelot interrogates Kaz and manages to break his will, but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is your love strong enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this happens somewhere after the last conversation between Kaz and Ocelot after the true ending. 
> 
>  
> 
> Time to decide where your loyalties lie.

Kaz opened his eyes slowly, he was in one of the rooms of the Medical Platform. He felt a sting on his arm and focused on the medic, but he could only picture Ocelot’s figure. 

This was supposed to be a routine checkup. 

“Ocelot?” He asked his vision became clear as he watched Ocelot placing an empty syringe next to a pair of small glass tubes. One was empty. 

The liquid had a familiar color. Kaz had seen it many times in Room 101.  
“What did you give me?” He tried to sit but felt strong arms pushing him back to the bed. He tried to escape, but Ocelot sat on top of him, his ass resting on Kaz’s crotch. If this had been another occasion, it would have meant an invitation for sex. 

“Just relax and wait a couple of minutes.” He answer coldly. 

Kaz began to panic, he felt his heart pounding hard on his chest. Ocelot was watching him with a blank expression. 

He tried to reach his radio and call Venom, but Ocelot grabbed his wrist and held it pinned to the bed. “I told you to relax. I’m not gonna hurt you, Miller.” 

“So this is it, right? You are going to kill me?” Kaz gave up and relaxed his arm. It was useless at this point. He was at the complete mercy of Ocelot. 

 

Adam glanced at the watch on the wall and gave him a slightly warm smile. “I’m disappointed that you still don’t trust me.” He placed a voice recorder on the room’s nightstand, together with the syringes and tubes.  
“I’ll ask you some questions and you will answer them. Don’t lie to me or I’ll know. Don’t worry, it’ll be quick.”

“Have you… just injected me truth serum?” He felt his whole body heavy, his missing limbs throbbing and his heart pounding like it would rip his chest.

“You noticed, huh? Still, I wouldn’t advice you to resist.”

“I’m not… Your fucking prisoner…”

“No, you are not. - He took the cassette recorder with his free hand -you are my lover.”

“I knew you were a sadist, but this just exceeds my expectations, I should have known that you are a monster.”

“I wonder if you are lying, or if the serum has started working.. -Ocelot examined his body, watching his reactions -Am I a monster, Kaz?”

Kaz tried to focus his glare on him. “I should have known, I should’ve never… I don’t know why I just can’t stop …”  
Loving you was the implied finish for his sentence. 

“Don’t make it hard on me.” Ocelot whispered, trying to keep his role as ‘Shalashaska’, the one who tortured people. 

 

He placed the recorder back on the nightstand and pushed the red button to start recording. 

“Kazuhira Miller, let’s go over the facts again. You are aware that Big Boss is building his own free nation and that we are to aim Venom Snake, his Phantom, until the time comes. We already had this conversation, you mentioned that Big Boss could go to Hell and that you’d plan to aid his Phantom and sons to make them stronger-”

“... To send him there. Yes, that’s correct. For who are you recording this? For him?”

“I’m the one making the questions here, you just have to limit yourself to answer what I ask.” Even with truth serum Kazuhira Miller was unbreakable. That was admirable. 

“Send him my regards, and tell him that soon he’ll be joining Skull Face on Hell, but hey! I forgot, he doesn’t give a fuck, right? He never did.” Kaz’s voice was filled with a mix of Anger, regret and hate. Usually, normal people would just limit themselves to answer the questions, but Miller had a great resistance. Was this fuelled by his revenge? Or by his feelings for Big Boss? 

 

“Are you going to seek revenge on Big Boss?” Ocelot continued with his questioning. 

“Yes” he didn’t hesitate one bit. There was fire in his eyes. 

“Do you plan on killing him then?”

“I…. I don’t know…. I…arrrghh … Stop!!” Kaz’s willpower started to break. He growled, struggling between his emotional and phantom pains, while he was still under Ocelot’s grip. 

“Hmm I understand that you have mixed emotions about that so I’ll let you pass on this one. Last question. Are you still in love with Big Boss?”

Miller did not answer, he closed his eyes and tried to stop the tears which started flow from his pallid eyes, rolling through his face. Soon he began weeping. 

Ocelot was also struggling inside, using all his strength to not surrender to this man. He never had to go through such a hard interrogation, never in his life. Was his love strong enough? He wondered. If he crossed the thin line, would he take Miller in his arms and make love to him? Would he tell him that it was all going to be all right? But the reality was different and he had to the complete the task that was given to him. 

 

“I’ll ask you again. This time I’m gonna make it easier for you.” He leaned closer to him and wiped the warm tears from his face. “Yes or no, Miller.”

“Fuck you” There was hatred and loathing in his eyes. 

He slapped him, so hard that Kaz stopped crying, Ocelot wasn’t sure if he had also stopped breathing.  
“Yes or no” he repeated, emotionless. 

Kaz turned his head to his left, watching Ocelot’s gloved hand, still gripping his now defeated wrist. Another hit, this time so hard that it made his head turn right so now he was staring at the space where his right arm would have been. He felt a trail of his own blood slowly going from his dry lips to inside his mouth, feeling its metallic taste. 

“Yes or no.”

“... Yes” kaz didn’t even know if that was really true, he was under the influence of the truth serum, so it had to be true. But he felt as if his feelings had worn out, he was so tired of feeling. 

Ocelot pressed the stop button. “Last question”

 

“You already asked your final question” Kaz managed to whisper. 

“Oh but this is the last one, I promise.” Ocelot released his wrist, though Kaz didn't even bothered to move it anyway. Then he removed his glove, wiped the blood from Miller’s lips with his fingers and licked them tasting Kazuhira’s blood. He hesitated a bit, but asked anyway. 

“Do you love me?”

He watched the blonde struggle, with his eyes closed and breathing hard. So wild as always. 

“I’m not gonna answer that.”

“Come on, Miller. It’s a Yes or No question, just as simple as that.” He insisted. Maybe he sounded too pushy. Too emotional. 

“Now that we’ve come to this… Does it really make any difference to you?” There seemed to be no emotion left on Kaz’s face, no fire in his eyes, no anger nor hatred in his voice. 

“It does.”

Kaz let go a heavy sigh, he felt completely exposed and defeated. 

“Answer me, Kaz. I need to know. Yes or no.” Again, too fucking emotional. 

He didn’t say a word. 

It was useless, he couldn’t force Miller anymore. He already got what he needed so he removed himself from Kaz’s body. While he was putting the syringes on his bag, he felt his eyes watering. He had to wipe off his tears and force himself to stop them. 

 

Kaz started muttering something that Ocelot recognized as his own name, and then the unexpected three words. 

“I love you”.

He turned around and kissed him softly. His tears were running down his cheeks again but it didn’t matter anymore. 

Kaz finally relaxed and closed his eyes. The physical and mental struggle had been too much for him and he fell asleep. 

Adam removed the tape from the recorder and labelled it ‘Questioning Kazuhira Miller’, then he put it on an envelope and wrote ‘To John’.

He suddenly remembered something that was said to him long time ago ‘I wonder, is your love strong enough?’

 

He took from his pocket an old cassette tape. It dated back to 1976, and had Major Zero’s neat handwriting in its label ‘Briefing about Kazuhira Miller’ 

The first part could be barely heard because it was damaged.  
“.... No choice but to work with him, I don’t like him but he is the only one who can team up with Big Boss to rebuild his army. As you know, Miller and Big Boss were involved, not only in a business relationship, but a… personal relationship as well.  
Don’t let him fool you Ocelot. Kazuhira Miller was trying to deceive us and take Big Boss away from us. Clearly he has a powerful influence on Snake, so that’s exactly why we need him. The question is, will his love be strong enough to wait until he wakes up? Will your love for Snake, Ocelot, be strong enough to aid Miller and Big Boss? Even if you have to become their shadow? I trust you will succeed in this…..” 

The tape seemed to be damaged here too, and the last part could be listened to  
“... And if the time comes when Kazuhira Miller is unwilling to cooperate, eliminate him however you see fit. And don’t let Snake interfere in your judgement.”

He pressed the stop button and muttered to himself “what happened with you Adam? Is your love not strong enough?”

He stared at the old tape for a couple of seconds and dumped it into the trash bin. Then proceeded to pour alcohol over it and threw a lighted match, watching it burn. 

He approached the bed again and listened to his peaceful breathing. He whispered to his ear “I love you too, Kazuhira Miller.” 

Then, after giving him one last look, Adam sneaked away in order to deliver the tape he has just recorded.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something using the phrase 'is your love strong enough?' I think it's very powerful.  
> Too lazy to research on how truth serum actually works, sorry about that!
> 
> I wrote a new fic and it kind of fits as a sequel: [One last time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5794330) Feel free to check it too!


End file.
